zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Platinum Games has been bought out by Platinum Games
'''Platinum Games has been bought out by Platinum Games' is the eighty-first episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes Letter Time Q: Why do you hate Ni No Kuni? ''' from Geome *Pat: I got in it for the whimsy and not the battle system, and then it gets too grindy. Too much random battles. *Matt: Everyone loves the start of the game. *Liam: It's a perfect good game, just not what I wanted. Q: '''How would you feel about homemade chocolate given to your significant other on Valentine's Day? from Scotevous *Matt: I think that's super sweet, even if it's made poorly. Q: If you were to open a themed store or restaurant, what would it be? I'd make a barber called Uppercuts next to a boxing ring. from Nash *Everyone: Uncle Mo's. Q: My friend won't play Mortal Kombat because it doesn't have airdashes. Is he being narrow-minded? Have you ever refused to play a game because it lacked a specific mechanic? from Brad *Woolie: There's different reasons to love different games, but he's narrow-minded if that's the deal breaker. *Pat: If he loves air combat like in Arcsys games, he's not gonna like it. Have him play the game so you can at least have a secondary reason. *Liam: I've written off a few beat 'em ups for not having grappling mechanics. Q: I'm trying to get my friends to try the new Killer Instinct, but they say the releasing of the DLC in seasons is a scam. from Joseph *Pat: That is... awesome. *Woolie: Ignorance to the point of hilarity. *Liam: Killer Instinct is possibly the best free-to-play model ever. *Matt: While it's a good model, I don't want every fighting game to be like that. Q: Are you all cable cutters? from Austin * Everyone: Yep. Q: Your final attack: single hit or multi-hit? from Bernard *Pat: Single hit. *Woolie: Single hit. *Liam: Multi-hit. *Matt: I could have it either way. Q: How have you managed to dodge the Nintendo orbital strike on Zaibatsu headquarters for using "Green Greens" this long? from Jacob *Woolie: Machinima lets us use video game music freely. *Matt: I think it's just because it's such a tiny cut. Q: What's your favourite episode of GameCenter CX? ' from Oliver *Pat: I know mine's ''Battletoads 'cause I've never seen anything but. *Woolie: Princess Tomato in the Salad Kingdom. *Liam: Clock Tower. Q: 'What's your favourite ''Hajime no Ippo intro? from Michael *Everyone: The second one. Q: What's your favourite nickname for a weapon? For example: "Jessie" in Mass Effect 2. ''' from Leo *Pat: The Peacemaker, with honourable mention to the BFG. *Woolie: The spiritual reincarnations of Masumane. Q: '''What is a game you were individually a fan of, but you knew that the rest of us wouldn't like until you introduced to a certain mechanic? from Kyle *Pat: Woolie needs parrying. I'd need stupid dialogue branches. *Liam: For Woolie, it'd have to be cards. *Woolie: Liam would need cards. Matt needs a throwback to some old shit, or from an era of stupid shit. Pat needs either basic level DSM or psyche topics or the most min/maxing ever. Zaibatsu Watch *Liam: Resident Evil 2: Revelations *Pat: Monster Hunter 4 and I'll start Majora's Mask. *Woolie: I'm gonna buy Majora's Mask. Trivia *The music used in the outro is "Theme of Laura" from Silent Hill 2. Category:Podcast Episodes Category:Special Guests